Family of Dreams-Moonless Dreams Sequel
by SketchGem
Summary: Here it is, the long awaited sequel to Moonless Dreams! (I'm really sorry about being gone for so long!)
1. The Twins are here!

O_O OH MY IRK I'M SO SORRY! I totally forgot T^T Please don't kill me ;-;

Luna was lying on a cot, smiling tiredly at the two tiny twin foals she had just given birth to. Sombra was staring at the two little ones, trying his best not to freak the buck out again. "What should we name them?" Luna asked Sombra serenely, trying to think of something. The pegasus filly of the two looked up at her mother and smiled adorably, whilst the unicorn filly giggled and cooed at her father. Sombra looked at the pegasus filly and walked over to her, pointing at the foal with a hoof "This one should be Raven, " and then pointing at the other with the same hoof "and this one should be Midnight Serenity." Luna looked at the foals and nodded. The newly named foals smiled adorably, Raven flying into the air and giggling. Raven was a dark foal, being a deep charcoal grey color with black mane and tail, however she was blessed with her mothers bright teal eyes and smooth silky natural manestyle. Midnight Serenity however, looked very much like her mother. Deep midnight blue hide with a silvery blue mane and tail, though her eyes were a twilight purple that shadowed with fire ruby red. Little Midnight's horn suddenly illuminated with a aura that matched her eyes and she teleported around the room, giggling madly. Luna stared and then turned to Sombra "We're definitely going to have our hooves full." to which Sombra chuckled and nodded.

I know this is short, I'm sorry!


	2. Yandere Chrysalis

Queen Chrysalis stared at Sombra through his window...at the room he shared with that wretched mare.

 _Why didn't he love me?! No, no, it's all HER fault! That wretched little whore's fault!_

Chrysalis in her fly form, glared at Luna fiercely. Sombra grumbled in his sleep and pulled Luna closer. The sunlight falling on her eyes but having no reaction from the moon princess, as she was used to it. Chrysalis teleported back to her kingdom, turning back to her original form in the process. Chrysalis was fuming, stomping around her personal chambers angrily. A guard walked in and interrupted her internal debate however, as he bowed with respect at the sight of his mother she snapped a "What are you here for?" in supposed greeting. The changeling guard cowered and whimpered out "We have your next dinner ready, Mother." Chrysalis paused, then nodded. "Very well. I will come down in a moment." to which the changeling guard bowed again and turned on his heel, getting the buck out of there as fast as he could. Chrysalis sighed, then left her chambers and went down to the throne room. A small foal was there, in a green eyed daze. "Momma? Is that you?" the foal asked tentatively, staring at Chrysalis, to which she nodded and turned into an exact replica of the young one's mother.

The foal skipped over to her, smiling happily. "Momma!" she shrieked , dark grey scruffy mane bouncing in the wind. The young fillies eyes were a bright shade of amber yellow, her hide a shade of ice grey. The fillies name was Wolf Amber and she was a small unicorn who was particularly skilled in taming and caring for timber wolves. Her cutiemark was the face of a timber wolf with a flurry of amber yellow stars coming from behind it. Apparently the filly had gotten it when her mother nearly died of a timber wolf attack and she _talked_ to it to get the wolf to stop and the wolf _actually listened._ Chrysalis cared not a single bit about any of these facts, but she could use them to her advantage. Chrysalis smiled at the young filly, slowly sucking the life source and power out of her by the second. Wolf Amber smiled brightly back, the feeling of love increasing and in turn increasing the flow of energy. Wolf Amber suddenly staggered, fainting on the floor and trying unsuccessfully to breathe. That young naïve filly died a few seconds afterward, Chrysalis smirked viciously at the corpse and turned back to her original form. Laughing maniacally as she walked back to her chambers, feeling much happier now that she had eaten, Chrysalis started to plot her revenge on Luna.


End file.
